ctmclass1afandomcom-20200214-history
Seigi Raito
'''Seigi Raito '''is a student of U.A. High School. Appearance Personality He is kind of wary about new people but once he has judged whether you are a bad or good person he will become a very friendly, goofy guy. He hates when people mistake him for a girl or when family members refuse to use his pronoun. He is very clingy and likes to compensate for the lack of affection of his childhood. He almost has no perception of personal space and loves to always be in contact with his friends, whether it be resting his elbows or chin on their shoulder, standing so close their shoulders touch, playing with their hair or just straight up cuddling. Because of the growth of his power now he is kind of full of himself and tends to underestimate his opponents which is really bad. Despite his carefree attitude and average grades he is quite smart. He just doesn't really put much effort into his grades and prefers to use his time either getting stronger or working to get some money. Quirk Biography His family is very transphobic and never understood or supported him. This is the reason he still kinds of looks feminine, even if he is been a boy for most of his life. Because of the lack of support of his parents, he had to get creative to stop looking so feminine. He exercised a lot when growing up to get a more “Manlier” body and used improvised binders until he saved enough money to buy one of his own. This is why he is quite strong and agile. When he was old enough to get a job at a retail store he did, and with his first payment he bought testosterone pills to finally start transitioning properly. This was not too long ago and he still works after school. Deep down he is really scared that his classmates will notice these changes and treat him differently, hate him or start addressing him as a girl. He enlisted to the UA without his parents knowing about it and did everything on the low with his uncle’s help. (His uncle and his uncle's wife are one of the only family members that supports him.) And the day he left his house to move to the dorms was the happiest day of his life. He pretends to be his uncle's son while in the UA and his parents think that he is over seas in a prestigious economics school. He does not ask his parents for money because he is truly afraid of them and does not want anything to do with them. He is terrified of what they would do if they found out the truth. Ever since he was little he admired heroes and what they did, but thought about it more as an impossible dream than anything, especially because his parents own a big company and wanted him to stay with the family business. But when his quirk manifested and he was praised for it he started to believe that he might have a chance. Trivia If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}